


A Sweet Treat

by frostbitten_written



Category: British Actor RPF, Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), Blow Jobs, Chocolate, Chocolate Sauce, Chocolate Syrup, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Cunnilingus, Dessert & Sweets, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom Tom Hiddleston, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Kitchen Sex, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Marvel Universe, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Shower Sex, Snacks & Snack Food, Sweet, Teasing, Trickster Loki (Marvel), Vaginal Sex, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitten_written/pseuds/frostbitten_written
Summary: “Maise decides to treat herself to something sweet, so does Loki.”Crack Description: Loki wants some succy 3000 and gets kinky with sweets.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	A Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Eating Nutella on a spoon, literally. 
> 
> Hold onto your tastebuds. It’s about to get really sugary, really soon. Also, you might want to grab yourself something sweet to eat before, during or after reading. Enjoy!  
> My Smut Disclaimer: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872329

“Maise, darling, what’s for dinner…” Loki’s question was cut off by his interest in the weird yet alluring scene playing out before him. 

“What strange Midgardian practice is this now?” 

Maise looked up at Loki from her place on the couch. 

“Practice?” She was currently licking a gob of Nutella off of a teaspoon. She licked her lips and puckered, sucking all of the sweetness from her tongue. 

“I’m just eating a snack, Loki.” She stated matter-of-factly and returned to the spoon. 

“It looks repulsive.” She shrugged. “Well then don’t look. And as for dinner, fix yourself something nice. Sorry, but you’re on your own tonight.” He groaned, slightly irritated at both her answer and the lack of clarification, but continued. 

“Yes, okay, fine, but what is that abhorrent substance you seem to enjoy so much?” Loki eyed the thick brown-coloured gob in revulsion. Maise rolled her eyes and giggled at his disgust. 

“It’s called Nutella, Loki, and it’s not as bad as it looks. Do you want to try some?” Loki shook his head vehemently, just the thought, making him a bit queasy. Maise shrugged and returned to her snack, finishing off the remnants of the spread from the spoon.

With one final lick, she moaned and closed her eyes, delighted. 

“That was delicious and seriously hit my sweet-spot. Anything with Nutella, I’d devour.” She hummed, satisfied. 

Her statement, however, caught Loki’s attention, unbeknownst to her. 

She polished the spoon clean, planting a devious idea inside of Loki’s head. She licked her lips and set the spoon down. 

“Really?” He purred, his voice was dark, yet saccharine in nature, dropping an octave. He dipped the tip of his finger into the container, collecting a small amount of the thick spread. 

“Then devour it.” He wagged the tip of his finger in front of her, taunting her. 

He placed his finger on her lips, dragging it slowly across her bottom lip. Her mouth salivated, and she darted her tongue out to meet the trail of chocolate. 

“Open.” She obeyed. 

He smirked down at her and watched intently, as she swirled her tongue around his finger. She looked up at him with doe eyes as she began to suck it clean. 

Loki felt himself growing hard within his trousers. She disconnected with a quiet pop, a singular strand of saliva connecting the two. 

He smiled devilishly and rubbed the saliva into her bottom lip, before sucking his finger. “You’re right. It is sweet,” he said innocently.

“Go get washed up while I help you clean up this infernal mess. You’ve got chocolate sauce all over your cheeks and some on your hands and fingers.” His smirk never left his lips as he walked away and headed to the kitchen. 

Maise blinked, unsure of what just happened. That was extremely erotic, unintentional at that, but hot. 

She did as she was told, washing the chocolate off, before returning to find Loki seated on the couch. He held the jar in his hand and beckoned her over with his other. 

“Let’s see how delicious this really is. Get on your knees and unbuckle me, darling.” His command sent a shock of arousal straight to her core. 

While she worked on his trousers, Loki unscrewed the lid of the jar and collected a decent amount of the viscous treat. He smeared some of the thick chocolate spread onto the head of his penis, dragging his finger down his shaft. 

Maise looked up at him with wide eyes, tongue darting out to lick her lips before biting them. 

“It seems I’ve made quite the mess of myself as well…” The mischievous glint in his eyes made her quirk an eyebrow and smirked up at him. 

“I think I can help with that..” 

Maise attached her lips to his semi-erect penis and roughly spread the sweetness along his member. Her tongue glided down his length, slowly working to harden him. The thick chocolate substance covered the expanse of his hardened flesh in a thin sweet layer. The thick texture of the glaze created tension and friction, causing her tongue to ache. 

She let off of him with a sweet pop that sent shivers up and down his spine. She licked her lips, collecting the sweet, sticky saliva on her mouth. 

“I thought you said you’d devour this stuff? Were you lying to me?” Loki, of course, being the God of Mischief and Lies, couldn’t help but taunt the young girl on her knees before him. 

His requests were perverted and salacious, but they enticed her. His voice was akin to the sweetness of the chocolate sauce, and just as thick with lust. Not only did it give him a power trip, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body, but it also provoked her. 

Maise’s mouth watered. 

She reattached her lips to him, and Loki stifled an impatient groan. She swirled her tongue around his engorged head, spreading and tasting a mixture of the thick, sweet spread and his tangy precum. The sweet and salty tasting mixture rested nicely on her tongue. 

It made her salivate more than usual, to Loki’s approval. The added spittle caused an obscene slurping from her lips and squelching caused by his hips. Maise drooled and whimpered, embarrassed. 

Loki groaned and thrust further, loving every second of it. He desperately grabbed onto her hair, tightening with each expertly executed suction of her lips. 

Loki was close to his climax, he could feel it, and Maise could tell. From the way he gripped her hair, to the animalistic grunts and the way his hips twitched, they were all telltale signs he would reach his high soon. 

To make matters worse, Maise started to hum, sending vibrations up and down his already sensitive shaft. He let out a hearty groan and panted heavily above her. His hips snapped uncontrollably, her jaw aching, as he mewled out in pleasure.

“Fuck, darling! That sinful mouth of yours will be the end of me!” Shouting with conviction, Loki climaxed suddenly. He held his girl in place, hitting the back of her throat unceremoniously. His member pulsated as he shot ribbons of his seed down her throat, mixing with the sugary substance coating her tongue. 

Maise was firmly held down to his groin, and she gagged quietly as she relaxed her throat. His coarse curls rubbed against her nose, and his pulse thumped loudly against her face. Loki panted above her, slowly coming down from his high. 

He hadn’t released his death-grip on her hair until he had completely emptied himself into her warm, wet mouth. 

“How was that for hitting your sweet spot?” Loki breathlessly whispered. His thighs trembled as she slowly let go, with a quiet pop. 

Maise was still on her knees, licking her lips. She tried her best to wipe away her saliva and some of the sticky mess on her face. 

Loki smirked down at her dishevelled appearance. 

Some saliva dribbled down the corners of her lips, as her eyes glazed over in a tearful sex high. He used his thumb to wipe it away, and she instinctively sucked it clean. The way she managed to look so enticing and how her debauched condition was the result of his defiling her, it excited him all over again.

“Are you satisfied, Loki?” She flashed a devious smile which he mirrored as a smirk. 

“Darling, satisfaction’s not in my nature.” 

She rose from her position between his legs and used the sleeve of her blouse to clean her face. “I’m so sticky,” she remarked as she grimaced, “I’ll need to change my shirt.” 

Loki chuckled darkly. 

“No need. When I’m finished with you, you won’t be wearing anything whatsoever.” 

Loki stood up and picked Maise up, throwing her over his shoulder. 

“Loki! What are you doing?” She giggled at his sudden affectionate outburst. She squirmed in his strong grasp, earning a few sharp smacks to her bottom. She yelped and ceased further questioning. 

He marched into the kitchen and placed her on the granite countertop; she squealed as he spread her legs apart. 

“You told me I was ‘on my own,’ I beg to differ.” 

There was that wicked glint in his eyes. 

“I’ve managed to find myself something worth devouring.” 

Loki let out a hungry growl, kindred to a starved, savage animal. He inched further between her legs and ran his hands up and down her sides before caressing her cheek delicately. He leaned in and sucked a kiss on her neck, below the ear. 

“I think I’ll skip dinner and go straight to dessert.” He growled seductively, his conviction coming from deep within his chest, sending pleasurable vibes throughout her body. 

“Oh God, Loki, I swear, you’re insatiable.” He hummed in agreement, lips attached to her skin. 

“Yes, that’s what they call me, and I wonder why darling, especially when I’m given this sweet spread.” 

Loki referenced the girl literally spread eagle before him on the kitchen countertops. His hot breath fanned against her heated skin, and she moaned quietly. 

He inched his fingers underneath her blouse and worked to take it off. 

“Loki,” Maise moaned, unsure of what she was doing. He shushed her and let his body do most of the work. 

“I’m not one to save the wrappers, love.” With that statement, he discarded her top and snapped her brassiere off. To see her skin flushed in arousal and need, all because of him, only served to make his cock stir yet again. 

Her nipples began to peak, the temperature difference playing with their natural state. Loki delved into her chest and ravished her flesh with kisses. He gently sucked the skin and used his tongue to flick her nipples. She gasped as her hands flew up to his raven locks. 

Loki was adamant on spending surplus time on her breasts, being sure to leave plenty of hickies in his wake. He pulled away with a triumphant smile. 

“I think we could use some toppings, don’t you?” He grinned mischievously, and her sex-drunk gaze only spurred him on. 

“Honestly, I’m not a huge fan of toppings,” she mumbled, intoxicated by him. 

Loki rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“Yes, but I am.” 

His voice was like molten chocolate, and his body was as addictive as sugar. She couldn’t resist him; his gaze, his touch, his body, she wanted it all. 

“I’ll let you in on a little secret darling… I do love whipped cream…” 

Loki pulled away, Maise desperately missing the feeling of his body against hers. 

He stalked over to the refrigerator and rummaged until he found what he was looking for. Maise took this as an opportunity to catch her breath, although she was mostly squirming in arousal. 

Loki pulled out a can of whipped cream and set it down on the countertop next to his half-naked, quivering girl. She looked at the can and back at him with wide eyes. Her chest rose and fell as she heaved for breath. Her heart hammered erratically in her chest. 

Loki once again nestled himself between his girl’s legs, this time around inching his fingers into her jeans and underwear. 

“Why waste time, I have delicious plans for you.” He tugged them both down and let his fingers linger across her skin. 

The coolness of the counter against her backside and the rough drag of Loki’s hot flesh against her own, caused her to gasp. He pressed the tips of his fingers into her, dragging them over her supple skin. He always appreciated and loved her body. 

It was indescribably perfect, and she was made to be pleased by him and him alone. 

With his internal conviction spurring him on, he dispersed a generous amount of the foamy treat onto her breasts and eagerly latched on. He suctioned her skin thoroughly; the slurping of his lips sounded sinful and glorious. He used his tongue to trace patterns over her flesh and teased her buds to an eager peak. 

Maise impatiently groaned. 

It’s not that she didn’t love his mouth on any part of her, but it just wasn’t focusing on the right spot at the moment. 

She placed her hands into his dark mop of hair and pressed him a bit further down. She felt the smug bastard smirk against her skin and the chuckle leaving his lips vibrate against her belly. 

“Impatient little vixen you are.” Loki kissed and licked his way down her body and kneeled to be eye level with her groin. 

He spread her legs apart, wide, and she blushed as he observed her soaking wet cunt gushing, just for him. Loki pressed his large palm against her abdomen and had her recline. 

Maise focused on her breathing and waited patiently, with bated breath, for him to suck on her throbbing clit. She suddenly felt the cool light-weight sundae-dressing decorate her inner thighs and she groaned in frustration. 

“Loki! Please!” 

She couldn’t see his infuriating smirk, but she could feel it burn into her skin. 

“What’s the problem darling? I’m just enjoying a little snack…” His tongue lavished her skin at a painfully slow rate. He lapped up the sweet frothy substance, which melted on his tongue and leaked down her thighs. He particularly enjoyed licking up to her core and just barely missing it. 

Maise whimpered and moaned, begging Loki to go down on her. She gripped the counter edge and thrust her hips forward, desperately needing him to touch her. 

He threw both of her legs over his muscular shoulder, caging himself in with her glistening cunt. Loki held a tight grip on her limbs, the previous indentations of his fingers, ghosting over her skin, echoing in painful pleasure. 

When he finally closed his mouth around her swollen clit, she let out a sound that could only be described as pornographic, lewd and erotic. He had only ever heard her make such noises when he was the one delivering the pleasure; such was the noise that was only meant for him, and that notion sent every drop of blood in his body straight down to his now throbbing cock. 

Loki gently sucked on her clit, angrily flushed out of hiding. He traced all sorts of patterns with his tongue, tickling the sensitive bud every so often. The way her body convulsed in response only spurred him on. She was so responsive to his touch, and he loved it. 

Loki alternated between pleasuring her clit, sucking her lips and lapping at her gaping centre. Maise clenched around nothing, his tongue teasing her ruthlessly. He left open-mouthed kisses all over her genital before finally breaching her entrance with his tongue. 

Maise screamed in pleasure and tangled her fingers into his hair. Loki had finally given her what she needed, and she wasn’t going to let him back out. Her legs had clamped shut, squeezing his face in place, as she tugged and massaged his scalp. She ruthlessly rocked against his face as he mercilessly devoured her dripping centre. 

Loki’s muscles flexed as he tried to hold her ferocious hips still. 

“Loki, I’m,” she panted before letting out a shrill rapturous scream. Loki groaned into her fluttering cunt and lapped up her dawning release. 

Maise’s entire body trembled like a leaf as she slowly floated back down from her euphoric high. Loki helped her ease her death grip on him and set her tremulous limbs down. He got up and crawled over her, hovering above her with a satisfied smirk across his glistening face. Maise turned a shade of red and averted her eyes. 

“How was that, darling?” Maise’s head lolled to the side as she let out an incoherent grunt and he let out a triumphant chuckle. He placed a kiss on the middle of her abdomen; he trailed between the valley of her breasts and finally settled on her lips. 

Their lips moved slowly, with less fervent desire and more raw passion. He hummed in satisfaction before pulling away. 

“You taste divine.” He grinned down at his bright red, blushing girl. 

“Gosh, we’re both so sticky.” Loki agreed as he peeled himself away from her groin. 

“Let’s go shower and wash up. Maybe I could help you out with your little problem.” He scoffed but agreed as he picked her up bridal style. 

“Little,” he muttered as he carried her to their bathroom. 

She giggled at his petty remark. 

“You know what I mean, Loki.”

Loki placed his lovely girl down, and the two stepped into the shower. 

Of course, there was more touching and kissing than there was washing. Loki pulled away from one of their many heated kisses and rested his forehead against her own. 

“So what’s for breakfast tomorrow, love? Or am I still on my own? Either way, as you can tell, I’m quite resourceful…” Still bewitched by the enchanting magic that is everything Loki, she mumbled something unintelligible. His naughty words sent shivers over her body and caused her core to pulsate. 

“I’ll figure something out when I get up, maybe some eggs and toast?” Loki grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up against the wall. He had her wrapped around his groin. He purred seductively and bit her ear as he entered her cunt, ever so deprived of his cock, until now, that is. 

She sank down onto him and moaned, content with how their afternoon turned out. Loki bit into her shoulder, sucking and marking up the unblemished skin. 

His voice came out husky and salacious as he voiced his plans for the next day, “I think I’ll skip the eggs and feast on you for breakfast, in bed tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on Tumblr @ frostbitten-written (https://frostbitten-written.tumblr.com).


End file.
